marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Mortimer Toynbee
' Mortimer "Mort" Toynbee' was abandoned by his parents so early in his childhood that he cannot remember them. He was placed in an orphanage where the other children, who regarded him as a freak due to his physique, continually tormented him. Toynbee was so traumatized by his loneliness and the continual abuse that it affected his learning abilities. The teachers and administrators in the orphanage therefore regarded Toynbee as mentally disabled, even though, in actuality, he has a rather gifted intelligence. So desperate did Toynbee become for affection that he developed a pathetically subservient personality and would unquestioningly obey anyone he thought sincerely cared about him. At some point after achieving adulthood, Toynbee was discovered by Magneto and recruited for his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Powers Superhuman Leaping: Toynbee's primary power is the ability to leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human. He possesses a degree of superhuman strength, particularly in his back and legs, which grants him his superior leaping abilities. He is able to reach 25 feet in a vertical leap and 37 feet in a broad jump. He is also capable of delivering kicks with superhuman force. Flexible Bone Structure: Toynbee's bone structure enables him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouching position for long periods of time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. Superhuman Stamina: Toynbee's muscles produce a significantly lower amount of fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Agility: Toynbee's overall equilibrium application is enhanced to some degree, and his bodily coordination and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Reflexes: Toynbee's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Durability: Toynbee's body is tougher and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human's. He can withstand major impacts and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with moderate discomfort. Regenerative Healing Factor: Toynbee has a limited healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries and ailments at an accelerated rate. He can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. Larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, heal within a matter of days. He has also been shown as being able to regenerate severed body parts, such as when he regenerated his tongue, which had been completely cut off. UV/Infrared Vision: Toynbee's enhanced vision allows him to see into the ultraviolet and infrared spectrum, granting him a degree of heightened night vision. However, his eyes are also sensitive to certain types of light, forcing him to wear light-filtering goggles that allow him to operate in strong daylight that would otherwise blind him. Prehensile Tongue: Toynbee has the ability to extend his tongue up to 30 feet in length and use it as a whip to ensnare objects and people. His tongue is superhumanly strong, capable of lifting and crushing a magistrate of Genosha to death. Pheromone Secretion: Toynbee can secrete an odorless pheromonal venom from glands on his tongue and fingertips that seep through the skin and directly into the bloodstream. This venom allows him to control the minds of any who are exposed to it to a limited extent. It is presumed that the victim's skin must be porous in order to take effect. Acidic Saliva: Toynbee's saliva is highly acidic and can adhere to most surfaces and quickly dissolve most materials with ease. Paralytic Resin: Toynbee's pores secrete an adhesive resin that allows him to stick to any surface and paralyzes the nervous system of any living organism that it comes into contact with. Superhuman Respiratory System: Toynbee's lungs can expand and compress large quantities of air that can be expelled with enough force to knock a fully-grown human off of their feet. Amphibian Control: Toynbee has the ability to psychically communicate with and control amphibian life, such as frogs, toads, newts, and salamanders, which he often uses as spies. Flaming Tongue: At some point after becoming an inhabitant of New Tian, Toynbee underwent a secondary mutation that granted him the ability to release fire from his tongue. Abilities Experienced Combatant: Toynbee has no formal knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. However, his powers enable him to execute a leaping kick with superhuman force at an opponent, and his career as a servant of Magneto and foe of the X-Men has given him plenty of combat experience. Toynbee's superhuman agility combined with his power legs makes him a highly formidable opponent in kick-boxing, despite a lack of any formal training. Expert Machinist: Toynbee has a great knowledge of most forms of conventional and advanced technology, thanks to his studies of machinery in the possession of others. He once developed a robotic battle suit containing an exoskeleton that amplified his strength and emitted a pulse ball of lightning when it hit a target. It was also equipped with thermoblasters, poison gas projectors, and a self-teleportation device. Weaknesses Eyesight: Toynbee is near-sighted and has an aversion to light. He often wears light-filtering goggles that allow him to operate in strong daylight that would otherwise blind him. Insecurity: His lack of self-confidence and cowardliness keep him from realizing his full potential. Odor: As a result of not bathing and the fact that his skin secretes unusual chemicals, Toynbee usually has an offensive odor. Mental Instability: He has a neurological chemical imbalance, which explains his drastic changes in personality Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Superhuman Leaping Category:Superhuman Flexibility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Night Vision Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Pheromone Secretion Category:Acidic Saliva Category:Superhuman Respiration Category:Animal Control Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Mechanics Category:Bad Eyesight Category:Insecurity Category:Odor Category:English Category:Unstable Personality Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Kick-Boxing